Over the edge
by silvertyra
Summary: Joey's father has gone to far. He's gotten drunk when Serentiy came for a visit and attack both siblings, when Tristan come to the resuce, but gets injured. Please RR
1. The Attack

**Disclamer: Me no own Yu-gi-oh**

Me: I had to remake this a bit, I had to change something..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - The Attack**

**Normal POV**

Joey pulled up his car into the apartment diveway after coming home from hanging out with all his buds. Tristan said he'd come over after he got gas. Serenity had come to stay the week, Joey couldn't wait to see her.

Joey pulled the keys out, making the roaring motor go dead. He opened the door and got out. The only matter he had left to settle was with his dad.

He walked up the stairs of the small apartment to his room, he got the keys back out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The frist sight he saw was broken pieces of brown glass all over the floor, beer bottles no doubt.

_But why are they broken? _He asked himself. At that moment he heard the sobbing of his sister from behind the couch. He quickly walked over to her, avoiding any glass. When he got to her, she was hiding. She had cuts all over her arms and legs, a few on her face.

Joey felt his heart sink. "Did dad.."

Serenity nodded. "H-he's drunk a-again.." She said between sobs.

Joey heard a crash and stood up infront of Serentiy, protecting her from the noise.

His father staggered out of the kitchen with a large glass in his right hand, an empty beer bottle in his left. " 'Bout time you got your sorry ass home!" His father boomed, tossing the glass at him, missing and hiting the wall. Joey protected his head with his arms, the glass had shattered into a million pieces, slashing his arms.

"Joey!" Serentiy shouted as he started to bleed.

"I'll be alrighd Seren.." He said, turning to face his father. "You dold me I could go oud!"

His father ignored him, he went to hit him in the head with the beer bottle, where it crashed and knocked Joey to the ground, gashing his head open.

**Joey's POV**

Blood flooded over my face, almost blinding me. The pain was great, almost to great.

My father came for me again, then, salvation came. Tristan!

Tristan came though the door, "What the hell... Hold on Joey!" He speed infront of Joey's father, protecting both siblings.

"Serentiy, I saw police radaring the area! Dial 911 and get you and Joey out of here!" Tristan yelled.

Joey's father was finally out of beer bottles, she he reached behind him and grabbed a metal pipe Joey had gotten out of the bathroom the day before. Then I heard servel yelps of pain and cracking bones. He was hitting Tristan!

"Tris..tan.." I managed to say, trying to get up, to save my friend. My whole world started to go black, I had lost to much blood. I heard Serenity telling the poilce our address, then yelling my name. Tristan's yelps of pain, and the metal pipe.. pain exited my body.. for the moment.. then, I went unconcious..

* * *

**This story has been brought to you by my boredom and Soc. St.**

Joey: Must you always hurt me in your fan fics?

Me: Yep..

Joey: But I doughd you loved me!

Me: I do, but I also love Drama, why not have both?

Serentiy: Please review!


	2. The Hospital

Disclamer: I no own YGO

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - The hospital**

**N****ormal POV**

Mr. Wheeler heard the sound of the ambulences and cops,and then dropped the pipe. Tristan fell to the ground.

"Tristan!" Serenity shierked, backing away from her father as he started to round on her.

Tristan wearly opened his eyes. "Serenity!" He tried to get up to help her but no such luck, he found him self on the ground each time.

"Tristan, stay where you are!" Serenity said, her voice cracking. Then the three of them heard the sound of wood. CRACK! Then cops rush into the room, followed by paramedics.

**Joey's POV**

**Two Days Later..**

My eyes blinked open. The frist thing I saw was white, every where. My frist thought was, _Am I in heaven? _Then I looked around even more and I saw Tristan and then I thought, _Ah shit! I'm in hell! _Then I relized I was in a hospital room.

"Joey! Your finally awake!" Tristan said with a smile. He too was in a hospital bed, right across the room from me.

"What's happened? I asked, not remembering anything about that night at that moment.

Tristan shook his head. "Err... I'm tried, I gotta get some sleep.." He lied, not wanting to tell me.

I took the hint. I took that moent to look at who was in the room. Roll call... Yugi, Tea, Duke, and, ah crap... Mia. I didn't want Mia to see me like this. He his my face under my covers. That when I relized I had a breath mask thingy on. "Oh shit.." I mumbled.

* * *

Me: Okay, this is short, but I'm running low on ideas.. i needs help.. 


	3. Recovery

**Disclamer: I no own YGO**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Recovery

**Normal POV**

"Joey! Are you okay?" She asked.

Joey nodded, "This proves to you what my dad's like.."

**5 months later...**

Joey and Tristan came out of the hospital with a full recovery, the only thing left was the memorys.

Mr. Wheeler sloved his drinking problem by attending AA meetings.

At the time Joey was in the hospital Serenity was in another room getting treated for her cuts.

Everyone was happy, everyone, but in real life, this may not be the case.

Don't drink, period, it's hurts more than you, it hurts the ones closest to you.

* * *

Me: Okay, I know that was kinda a cheesy ending, but as you probley know, I have other stories to finish.. 


End file.
